


The hunt

by TheWildOmega



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angry Thorin Oakenshield, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Knotting, Protective Thorin, Thorin Oakenshield Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: So I was asked to write more Alpha Thorin fics and yall all know those are my thing so here you go. Basically Omegas are rare and in the dwarven community priceless. So when one is born and comes of age they are forced to go on a run and be hunted like sport to see who their alpha will be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> your hair is silver because you are part of the Ironfist clan.

Omegas, to humans and elves they are rare but to dwarves, a race that only one third of their population as a whole is female they are priceless. Since the dawn of the dwarves creation by Mahal there had only been eight omegas. Like all omegas of any race they are petite and soft. For dwarves they grow no facial like normal women. They are shorter, coming only to around a hafling's height. Their bodies are thin and by first look one would think they are a breakable doll. As soon as they are born their families hide them away, they only come out on rare occasion and when they are permitted to leave their house they must be accompanied by a close relative. They age at normal dwarven rates and on their eightieth name day they are brought out to be show to their people. It was on this day when Thorin first saw her...

Seeing a crowd forming around one of the small homes at the back on the mountain Thorin furrowed his brows. He had just got off work for the day and was n his way home with his younger brother Frarin. He could see his father and grandfather closer to the front and when Thrain turned and waved them over Thorin quickly made his way to see what all the fuss was about. Looking to the entrance of the home he saw a man standing there, Laku' if he wasn't mistaken. He was a older man with snow white hair and beard. He had lived in Erabor before it had been taken by Smaug, working as a jeweler. His son was a member of the guard and had fallen during the attack. Thorin knew he helped in taking care of his daughter in law and her children. "Adad what?" he went to ask but was met with a pat on his shoulder and a nod in the direction of the man, telling him to listen.

"She has just recently come of age. I present her in place of my son, Naku." the man said and moved to open the door. 

Thorin watched as the man said something quietly and held out his hand. Nothing happened at first but then a figure stepped out of the home wearing a brown cloak with the hood drawn. The man held her close to him and Thorin narrowed his eyes and tilted his head a small amount as he looked over the small figure. When the man's hand moved to pull back the hood of the cloak Thorin stiffened and took a deep breath.

"Her name is y/n and she is an omega..." Laku said and listened as the loud gasps and mumbling erupted.

Time it's self stopped as Thorin looked upon the female. Her hair was silver in color and her eyes were a bright e/c. Her skin looked soft and held no facial hair. Soft pink lips stayed put in a nervous line. When she curled into her grandfather's side, hiding her small body behind his wide one Thorin couldn't help but grin. There many things he desired, things he had always had the luxury of having when he lived in Erabor. Although he never complained about their living situations now never asked for too much he knew in his very soul he had to have her. A loud shout filled the area, snapping Thorin out of his thoughts. 

"Twenty gold pieces!" "Thirty!" "Thirty- five!" Male after male called out a price he was willing to pay for the omega. 

Thorin growled in his throat at their antics, glancing at the girl he saw her now fully hidden behind her Grandfather, scared by the alpha men. He could see the older man shaking his head and trying to speak out but no one would listen. 

"ENOUGH!" his Grandfather's voice boomed over the crowd making everyone grow silent. Thror although no longer king under the mountain was still highly respected by their people. "How dare any of you offer to by the girl, like she is nothing more than a prized mare. It is not our way. Now Laku and I have spoken and there is only one way her mate will be decided... an Omega hunt..." 

Thorin furrowed his brows at the statement. He had no idea what it was but he didn't like the sounds of it. Glancing over at his father he saw him give an affirmative nod telling him he would explain later. 

"When?" one of the men from earlier asked.

"The night of the full moon.." Laku said

"That's in four days..."

"Aye so how bout everyone who wants to participate go and ready himself, until then I expect no harassment on the girl, any male who so much as tries to sneak a sniff of her will be punished." Thror said making Laku nod in agreement.

When everyone started to clear out Thorin watched as his grandfather shook Laku's hand and then the older man turn and lead the omega back into their home. Feeling a smack on his shoulder Thorin looked to see his family going towards their home as well. Getting inside he saw his mother and sister waiting with supper ready. Looking at his father he furrowed his brows but saw him bow his head and raise his brows.

"Later my son." was all Thrain said before taking his seat at the table.

.............................

After supper and a wash Thorin sat on his bed waiting for his father to come in and tell him about this 'omega hunt'. Seeing the older prince come in Thorin straightened making his father grin. 

"Haven't seen you this curious since you were a wee lad." Thrain said as he moved to sit at the chair in the room. 

"An omega hunt? Why have I never heard of this?" Thorin asked.

Chuckling Thrain lit his pipe and took a long drag. "Well lad, omega's aren't exactly a popular rank in the dwarven community, to anyone's knowledge there has only been eight. Young y/n is the first on born since your grandmother."

Raising his brows Thorin looked to his father, "So that is why the males began bidding..."

Nodding Thrain sighed. "Aye and it will get worse until the female is claimed."

"What is the hunt?"

"It's exactly what it sounds like. A test of manhood. Durin himself thought of it when his youngest daughter was born. So many alphas wanted her as their mate, their was killings and much bloodshed. It goes as such, the female will be led into the forest by her father or in this case grandfather and left there..."

"A female left in the forest alone?" Thorin said not believing what he had just heard. It went against everything he was ever taught.

"Hush boy and listen."  Thrain growled, annoyed by his son's interruptions. "Now as I was saying, Aye she will be left alone but the forest will be check and cleared before the day of the hunt. She is given only a flask of water and a loaf of bread, both having no smell. An hour after she is left all participating alphas will be aloud to go after her. It is thought that by finding the omega and battling to protect her you are showing your worth for her. Now only alphas can mate with omegas lad so there isn't many but if you are going to participate and after hearing that growl of yours at the showing I'd say you were, you need to be careful. The reason this happens on a full moon is because that is when she will go into heat for the first time. Her scent alone is what you have to track her by. Now Thorin I need you to listen to me and listen good. These other alphas, they will do anything to mate with her, same as you will, her scent is going to send you all into a frenzy. You will have to fight to find her and fight to keep her. We try and make sure only dwarves will find her but there is always that chance a human alpha may as well." 

Letting everything sink in he saw his father get up and go to leave, "Adad... when I find her, what will happen?"

Sighing Thrain looked to his oldest son, "Fight not to hurt her." was all he said before leaving the room. 

..........................

The four days passed by in a blurr to Thorin as he readied himself for the hunt. He trained with his brother and Dwalin everyday after work. He walked by her house everyday and looked towards the window, hoping to steal a glance at her. To alpha's had already been disqualified for trying to break into her house. On day of the hunt Thorin had packed a bag with the help of his Grandfather who had won the last hunt, earning his grandmother as his mate. His friend Balin had told him a little more about the omega race over the past few days. He knew they were prized, used for breeding. He knew his father had had seven brother and two sisters, he knew perhaps one day he too would have little ones running around. Tying his sword on his belt he saw his father nod to him and took a deep breath before kissing his mother and sister and following them to the starting line. 

Looking around Thorin saw five other alpha males. Growling at the thought of them mating with his y/n Thorin was snapped out of his thoughts by his Grandfather coming to stand before him. "You worry about them later. The quicker you find her scent the faster you find her. The lass isn't a fool lad. She will be hiding and your best bet is to look in caves and small holes. You will be the one to come back with her as your mate Thorin, out of all the omegas the line of Durin has claimed six of them. It is in your blood, you will win but use your head. Remember all the things your father and I taught you."

Nodding Thorin let his Grandfather place his forehead on his and then felt as something was pushed into his hand. Looking down he opened his palm to see a carved silver bead with the Durin symbol on it, the one that belonged to his grandmother. Meeting his Grandfather's eyes he saw the king wink and walk away to join the crowd. Seeing the other getting ready Thorin mounted his pony and waited. As soon as the horn was blown he kicked the pony into a run and went to find his mate.

 


	2. Chapter 2

All the alphas had broke off to search for the omega. Thorin had went east not following the trails and dismounting his pony to keep quiet. He did not want to scare her and knew he had a better chance of finding her scent if he was lower to the ground. Looking around he saw nothing but the green of the trees and the occasional animal. In one of the old books Balin had brought him he had read that an omega's heat could last for up to three days. Thinking he stopped and stood completely still behind a tree. Glancing around he saw the small hare hopping along the forest floor. Quietly taking the knife from his boot he aimed and threw the blade into the small creature, killing it. Walking over he quickly gut it and skinned it before packing it away for them to eat later. He knew he would have to feed her during their time out in the forest and knew better than to leave her alone to go hunting with the others around. Tucking his knife back in his boot he moved on. 

A few hours had passed and he had found no sign of her. He had begun to grow worried, fearing another may have found her first. He had stopped and filled his flask with water from the spring and had even picked a few berries for her. Walking down a small hill he stopped when a scent met his nose. Closing his eyes and breathing in deeply he smiled, he had found her scent. Letting out a sigh at her sweet smell he looked around but saw her nowhere. Looking by a tree he saw some disturbed moss and guessed she had sat there for a while to rest. Looking down he saw some tracks heading down the hill and started following them. Her footprints led to a thin spring running down the mountain and her scent dissipated some. Raising his brows he smirked, "Smart girl." he said quietly. Looking across he saw no tracks in the wet dirt and knew she had not crossed it. Glancing down the river and then up he raised his chin. He did not know which way she went. Thinking he took a deep breath. She was smart enough to know water would hide her scent, something that every hunter knew. If by chance her father had taught her how to hunt then she would also know other things. "Mahal I hope I am right." was all he said before heading up the river, to where her scent would be harder to find. 

Thorin climbed the small cliff at the mouth of the river and looked around to check out the area. He could see a lot of the forest from on top of the hill, but no y/n. Sighing he looked at the sky, only an hour or two of daylight left. His grandfather was not kidding when he said she would hide. Suddenly a few rocks came bouncing down the side of the mountain. Looking up he saw her. She was trying to climb onto the next cliff but she wasn't tall enough to make the jump. Seeing her go to jump he panicked, "NO!" he yelled scaring her. Seeing her bright e/c eyes meet his he saw fear. Knowing his mistake it was too late as she went to run down the other side of the hill. Grabbing his bag he ran after her. "Y/n wait.." he called. She was running too fast she was going to fall. 

Running away from the alpha you took in quick breaths and tried to keep your footing. The hill was getting steep and before you knew it you were tumbling down the hill. You covered your head and let out pained cries as sicks and rocks hit your sides and back. Rolling into a tree you whimpered and held your leg, feeling a burning you looked down to see blood covering your beige dress. Whining you bit your lip at the pain. Hearing the male's muffled voice you looked up the hill to see him making his way down to you. Quickly trying to stand you pushed through the pain. 

Seeing her roll down the hill he felt his heart rate quicken. When he saw her hit the tree rather hard he winced and knew she was hurting. "Y/n just stay there, I'm coming..." he said. Taking another step he was thrown to his back by a hard hit to his jaw. The world seemed to spin as he looked up and saw another one of the alphas throwing down a branch. He was a older man, a decade or so older than him, to old for y/n in his opinion. 

"Nice try princess but she's mine." the male said in a cocky voice.

Still dazed Thorin watched as the male made his way over to the stumbling omega. Thorin watched as he grabbed y/n by the back of the neck and pulled her to him. He could hear the omega crying and begging but the man didn't stop. When the man tore her dress collar and pushed her hair to the side Thorin was filled with rage. Letting out a loud roar he tackled the man to the ground. Balling up his fist he hit the man in the face. Getting kneed in the side he coughed and was pushed to the side. Again and again the man hit his side and stomach making the prince groan in pain. Feeling the man ball his fist in the front of his tunic he was pulled up and looked into the man's bloody face.

"Give it up boy!" 

Smelling the stench of his breath Thorin saw as the man dropped him and went after the omega again. Rolling over to stand Thorin watched as the man went to bite her and the small female scratched the side of his face and eye. Crying out the male slapped her, sending her to the ground with a loud yelp. Grabbing his knife from his boot Thorin panted and pushed to his feet. Charging at the dwarf he shoved his knife into the man's wrist, snatching upward he sliced threw bone and flesh. A blood chilling scream filled the forest around them as the man gripped at the missing nub. 

"Ya cut off my hand!" the man yelled, with tears rolling down his bloody and swollen cheeks.

"You dare strike a female?! You dare harm a woman?" Thorin growled. Their women were precious, not to be beaten like common whores.

"think yer values will last? You wait, even you great prince will sub-come to the animal once you smell her heat..." the male mocked. 

Glaring down at the dwarf he growled, "Go! I see you come near her again and I'll cut off something else." he growled and saw the man stumble back towards the mountain. Shaking his head to rid the rage fueling him he looked down to where y/n had been to see her gone. Sighing he went and grabbed his bag and sword before going after her. 

Following her scent he saw she again went to the river that was now raging and loud. Looking around he saw a small opening in the rocks. Looking at the ground by it he saw blood smears by it and became worried. Walking over quietly he knelled down and peeked inside. It was dark inside but he could see her small frame curled up in the back of the cave. 

Seeing a shadow fill the light of the opening you whimpered. Curling up you looked over to see the face of someone you never expected to see. It was Thorin, prince Thorin. You did not know he was participating in the hunt as well. Had he... had he been the one following you?

"Y/n, little one I need you to co..."

"P..please just leave me alone..." you stuttered out in fear. Prince or not he was the same as the others.

Hearing her fear furrowed his brows. There was no way he was coaxing her out of there. Looking around the inside of the cave he saw it to be rather large. It would shelter them well for the next few days to come. Leaving his bag by the opening he stood and walked to the river. Filling his flask he moved to he opening again and poured the water over the blood. Scrubbing it away with his hand he made sure her scent was hidden as much as possible. Filling the flask once more he pushed the cork into it and knelled by the hole. Shoving in his bag and then sword he got on his belly and crawled into the cave. When he was in he got to his knees and looked up to see her holding his sword in his face. It was shaking as she trembled and he looked into her eyes to see tears falling down her face. Holding up his hands he showed her he meant no harm. "It's alright darling. Just put down the sword..."

Holding the long, heavy blade up you looked into his eyes. "You are going to let me leave..."

"Little one we both know that is not going to happen..." he said in a deep voice. Begin in the closed off space he should smell her scent strongly and felt something in him stir.

"It is!" you sobbed. 

Taking a deep breath he watched her, when she winced he looked down to see blood covering her dress. "You're injured..." he said in a gentle voice. When she looked down at the wound he took his chance and pushed the blade to the side. Wrapping his arms around her he held her close and heard as the sword clattered to the floor. He felt her shaking and crying in fear and let out a strong purr by her neck. "Shh it is alright little omega." he said in a deep voice. 

''Ma tûmbaz!" you yelled, struggling in his arms.

He held her for some time, just breathing in her strong scent and trying to calm her. He knew she was still crying but she had relaxed some. Glancing down at her leg he sighed. "I need to look at your leg." he told her quietly. Keeping one arm wrapped around her, he held her to his chest and moved his other hand to pull up her dress. Looking at her bloomers he saw them torn around her thigh and gently pushed the once cream material away to see a large scrape on her upper leg. It wasn't too deep just big, probably scrapped it on a rock on the fall. Reaching over he grabbed his flask and poured some of the water over the flesh to clean it. She flinched in his arms and cried out. "It's alright." he told her gently. 

Trembling you closed your eyes and felt the tears roll down your cheeks. The heat was filling your veins as the sun went down. A aching pain overwhelming your body. You knew this was it. You were not getting out of his strong arms. He had you. You could hear his deep rumbling as he purred to you. That was something you had to give him credit for, he was at least considering you. He had not mated you right away like the other most likely would have. Perhaps being matted to the Durin prince would not be so bad. Sighing you tried to relax as much as possible. 

Feeling her go semi limp in his arms made him purred approvingly. Trailing his eyes up her exposed neck he felt his mouth water and a growl fill his chest. Brushing her hair out of the way he looked at he smooth skin, "I will take care of you." he said in a deep voice before moving his hand to hold her neck and bit down. She flinched and screamed out in a broken cry as his teeth broke her thin skin. Growling he held her tightly, perhaps too tightly but right now he didn't care. He was sure to bite hard, marking her as his for life. When he felt her fall limp again he unlocked his jaws and pulled back to see blood covering her neck. Licking the bite he tried to sooth the pain she felt. Her eyes fluttered as he moved her body to the floor. Snatching his bag to him he pulled out the bedroll and moved to lay her on it. She looked up at him with lidded watery eyes as he shed his tunic and then boots. Bending down he unlaced her dress and pulled it down to see her soft skin meet his eyes. Pulling it down her legs along with her bloomers he growled at her nude body. "mizimelûh." he said deeply. 

He had never seen a woman without hair but looking over her womanly folds he licked his lips in anticipation. Spreading her legs with his hands he ran his knuckles over her lips while he tugged on his trousers. Pressing his finger forward he rubbed circles over her hole. Giving a small growl her body reacted and let out a small gush of slick. Coating his finger in her juices he pressed forward with his index finger and watched her gasp. Thrusting first one then two of his fingers in her hole she whined. Tightening his jaw as the scent of her sex hit him he quickly shoved off his trousers and pulled his fingers from her. Covering her body with his own he lined up with her and rolled his hips, pushing his way into her smaller body. 

You gave a loud cry at the sudden pain and clenched at his back for anchorage. Whimpering when he continued to press forward you tried to push him off of you, feeling the tears roll down the side of your face. "No...no..." you begged but he didn't stop. When he was the whole way in he held still and gave you time to adjust. Crying at the loss of your virtue you felt him pet the side of your head and stroke your cheek with his thumb. 

"Hush little one. The pain will fade." he told her in a purr. Licking at his claiming mark she gasped but soon she laid her head back and relaxed. Seeing this as a sign he began rolling his hips back and forth. He kissed at her jaw and chest, suckling on her nipples. He held her small form under his own till he felt a greater force take over him. Pulling out of her he filled her over onto her stomach. Holding her down to the bedroll when she went to move he quickly reentered her and let out a groan at the tightness. With hard thrusts he held her wrists down beside her and felt something happening to his cock. He had never felt this before and wanted to stop to see what was happening but couldn't. It felt as though it was swelling. Growling he buried his nose in her neck and nipped at her shoulder. When she began clenching and whimpering he answered her with a hard thrust and shoved the base of his cock into her body. She screamed out and he felt as her pussy milked him. Biting down on her shoulder he groaned and grunted as he filled her with his seed. Holding her hands down when she went to move he gave a few more rocks and then felt the animal fade away. Coming back to his senses he looked down and realized he had spilled himself inside of her, she could get pregnant. He couldn't have a child right now... he didn't even have a house for them yet. Going to pull out she screamed and he grunted in pain. His cock was stuck in her. "What the..." he mumbled and moved his hand between them to feel a bulge at the base of his cock. Going to pull again she sobbed.

"Please!?" you begged him. "Stoppp..." you sobbed. Curling up under him you covered your face with your hands and cried.

Hearing her cry he held still and looked down to see her in pain. "I am hurting you?" he asked.

"When you pull on your knot..." you said in a whimper.

Knot... he had heard that before. In the book it said a knot would form during mating but he thought it meant a bond between the two not literal. Seeing her cry he ever so slowly settled back down to hover over her. Kissing her back and shoulders he sighed, "I am sorry little one, I did not mean to hurt you." he told her. "I am going to roll us over alright..." he said as he wrapped his arm under her belly to hold her close to him and rolled to their sides with her facing the wall. Letting her lay her head on his arm he pulled the blanket over them and wrapped his other arm around her. He felt her still crying softly and furrowed his brows. "My name is Thorin..."

"I know who you are...I'm sorry" you said softly. Realizing you had interupted him you readied yourself to be punished.

Of course she did. Swallowing he felt her heart beating against his chest like a hammer. She was still afraid, licking his lips he took a deep breath "Y/n... I am going to take care of you. I do not have much to give anymore I am afraid but I will give you all I can. I will protect you with my life and provide for you. I swear I will not raise my hand to you ever or let Mahal strike me down. I will try not to hurt you anymore and if I do tell me. I will work on building us a home."

"Where will we live until then?" you asked softly. 

"With my family I am sure." he told her and felt her shrink up.

"Can I... can I still visit my family?" you asked.

Furrowing his brows Thorin hugged her, "Of course you can. I will not keep you away from your family y/n." feeling her relax he kissed the back of her head. She was terrified of him, thought he was a cruel man, a man that would keep her away from her family. "Y/n please do not fear me..." he said.

"But you're an alpha... I thought you wanted me to fear you..."

"No. Never. Why would you think that?" he asked.

"In all the stories I have ever heard it says that omegas are supposed to submit to their alpha, obey him, fear his wrath." you answered honestly.

Sighing he shook his head. "I do want you to obey me but fear and submissiveness are two different things. Fear is something I never want to see in your eyes."

 Nodding you relaxed into his arms. Perhaps being mated would not be so bad.

Feeling her relax he kissed the back of her head. "Now sleep little one." he told her gently. Before long she was sleeping peacefully in his chest. His cock still hard inside her he closed his eyes but kept his ears open for any danger to his omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma tûmbaz - don't touch me


	3. Chapter 3

Dabbing the cloth on his face you saw Thorin's brow knit up and halted your movements. Once he had relaxed some more you began whipping the blood off again. Getting to his bearded jaw you bit you lip and gently pressed the cloth to the bloody area. When you woke up you had found him sleeping and knew better than to awaken him. Your brother became furious if you ever woke him up. Slipping off his cock you gasped when you felt the sore feeling between you legs and on your shoulder. When he had let out a small grunt you froze and looked over at his face to see him just go back to sleep. When you finally looked over his face for the first time you saw it had blood on it. You didn't know if it was his or your own from where he had bitten you but looking around you saw your bloomers laying there and balled them up before pouring some of the water from you flask on it. Going to work cleaning him you tried to be as gentle as possible. There was a bruise on his temple and his lip was busted open. The area on his jaw looked the worst but you couldn't see the actual cause of the blood because of his beard. Your hands shook slightly as you cleaned his beard and you tried not to touch it with your fingers, not knowing if he would want you to. When you got to an area under his chin you dabbed the cloth and let out a small gasp when his hand swiftly grabbed your wrist. His grip was vice like but you didn't move as his eyes opened to look at you. 

When he had felt the sting on his chin Thorin woke into fight mode. Grabbing the thing that had been touching him in his hand he opened his eyes to see the little omega sitting by him. Furrowing his brows he looked at her hand to see her holding her bloomers. They had been balled up at the end and he saw blood smearing them. She looked down at the ground and he saw as her hand shook in his hold. Realizing he was still holding onto her arm tightly he let go and saw her pull her arm towards her and cradle it. 

"I'm sorry..." you said once he let you go, still not looking up at him.

Furrowing his brows he breathed deeply. "What were you doing?" he asked. 

"I.. you had blood on your face... I was trying to clean it for you. I didn't mean to wake you." you said in a soft voice. He had said he would not strike you but that didn't mean he couldn't punish you in other ways.

Relaxing his shoulders he moved to sit up on one of his elbows. The smallest of flinches escaped her at his movements so he slowed them. Gently grabbing her chin he lifted her gaze to his. "Thank you." he said in a deep voice. When a small smile tugged at her lips he returned it. Looking over at her shoulder and neck he saw an angry looking bite mark on them and furrowed his brows. Turning he looked behind him at the opening and saw it was dark, probably the middle of the night. Glancing back at her he looked over her body to see a small amount of blood on her inner thighs from where he had broke her maiden barrier. Sitting up completely he grabbed the soap from his bag, happy now his mother had talked him into packing it. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." he said as he crawled out of the cave and looked around to make sure it was safe before calling her to follow. Stepping into the water he grunted at the only luke warm water. It was spring time and the water had not yet warmed completely. Once he was used to it he sat the soap on the rock bank and held his hand out for her to take. She looked hesitant at first but then complied and placed her small hand in his. Leading her to the edge he grabbed her hips and lifted her down into the water with him, holding her as she got used to the brisk water. 

Once she had relaxed a bit he worked a lather up into has hands and started washing her. She was tense as his hands roamed her body and he couldn't much blame her. Here he was, a man she didn't know up until today touching her nude body. They had just became mates and yet they knew nothing about each other but their names. Licking his lips he looked down at her, "Tell me something about you."

"Like what?" you asked, caught off guard by the sudden question.

Thinking he smiled, "What do you like to do?" he asked as he cleaned her.

"Umm... I like cooking, reading... playing chess with my grandfather..."

"You can play chess?" he asked with a grin, it was not a game most women folk knew how to play. When she nodded he smiled, "hmm, we shall have to play sometime."

That brought a small smile to your face, even through the pain of him cleaning your new wounds. "What about you?" you asked, wanting to know more about your mate.

"Well, I work at the forge in the human settlement. I enjoy sparing with my brother and cousin, Dwalin. I read occasionally and I too enjoy chess." he told her as he worked a lather for her hair. His heart picked up at the feel of her silver strands between his fingers. "You have beautiful hair." he told her, messaging her scalp. It went down to her hips in thick waves and shinned in the moonlight. 

Blushing at his words you looked down. When he was done you turned to bathe him. 

"No it is alright." he told her when she held her hand out for the soap. Seeing her small smile fall and her hand move back to her chest he furrowed his brows. He had bathed her and washed her hair, perhaps that is what she wanted. When she went to turn away from him he swallowed hard. "But... I may need your help washing my hair... if you would be so kind." When her hopeful e/c eyes met his he smiled and watched hers return and nod.

...................................

 She had been very careful washing his hair. Anytime he would move she stopped and tensed up before apologizing. He had told her she was fine and had not hurt him. He was curious if all omegas were this jumpy or just his. It would be something he would have to work on changing. Although he had told her not to fear him he knew she still did. When they were done bathing he led her back to their cave and helped her inside before going to grab things to start a fire. After he had returned he told her she could come out and sit by the fire while he cooked the hare he had killed earlier. Keeping his ears on full alert he watched her wait patiently for the food to be done. Holding out the cooked rabbit on the stick to her she shook her head.

"You eat first." you told him as you looked down at the ground, pulling the thin blanket around your nude form more. 

Furrowing his brows he pushed it to her again. "No y/n you will eat."

"But your the alpha your supposed to eat first..." you said, glancing up at him from under your lashes.

"My mate eats first." he told her and nodded to the rabbit for her to take. Watching her tiny hand reach for the food he let her grab it and heard the small thank you leave her mouth. Sitting back against the cliff side he looked around to check for danger. Every so often he would glance at her and see her eating the food he had provided. His father had been right, it felt good to provide for one's mate. Soon he felt her tap his arm lightly and hold out the rest of the food. She had only eaten a little and he knew she had done it on purpose. "Are you full?" he asked and saw her nod. "Do not lie to me." 

Quickly shaking your head when you heard his firm voice you let out a shaky breath, "I had the bread from earlier. I am not hungry, I promise."you said and saw him watch you for any sign of falsehood before relaxing and eating the hare.

Cleaning the rabbit to the bone he went to get a drink when he heard a noise. Stiffening he quickly looked back at y/n. "Get back inside and stay there." he told her quietly and saw as she quickly did as she was told. Kicking out the fire he swiftly crawled in after her and looked around. Seeing a large rock he lifted it and placed it in front of the opening, leaving only a small crack. He could hear footsteps on the rocks from outside and stilled. He held her behind him as the light coming in was shadowed by a figure. He could hear the person sniffing and trying to push on the rock. Holding it in place with one hand and his knee Thorin heard a growl from outside. 

"Lil' Omega..." the voice said before a growl filled the cave.

Thorin could hear a small whine come from his female when the male growled. Wrapping his free arm around her he held her close to his chest and covered her mouth with his hand. He held her still and waited as another growl came. It took everything he had from growling back but he knew he needed to keep this place. This was the best place they had and he could not risk them leaving. After a few minutes the male stood and Thorin heard him walk away and the the sound of crunching leaves follow. Letting out the breath he had been holding he looked down at her. Uncovering her mouth he saw her meet his eyes. "Why did you do that? He almost found us..." he asked in still hushed tones.

"I didn't mean to. I can't help it, he is an alpha and when I heard him growl my body responded..." you said.

Propping the sword against the rock to hold it in place he turned to her. "I am your alpha. I am your mate..."

"Not until my first heat is over."

Furrowing his brows Thorin grabbed her arm and laid her on the bedroll. Laying beside her with his upped half over her he looked down at her small frame. He could feel it again, the raw urge. "Your heat, that is what makes me want to mate with you?" Seeing her nod he growled at the growling need. Ducking his head he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth and bit down some. Groaning at his stiffening cock he grinded it into her hip. "mmm my knot... is to breed you?" Again she nodded. Biting a bit too hard he heard her whimper and flinch. Licking over the area to sooth it he moved on top of her and held her hands down by her head. It was becoming too much, he wanted to take it slow, for her to enjoy it as much as he did but he couldn't wait.  Nipping at her hairless jaw he felt her trembling. "Forgive me..." Lining up with her sex he shoved in and heard her cry out. 

You bit your lip to keep from crying, your eyes stayed shut as your body was jolted forward with each thrust of his wide hips. Your legs had to be spread wide for his larger body and with every forward motion you felt like he was going to surely break you. Before long he flipped you to your stomach again and entered you again. His grip was hard and possessive on your hips and wrists, holding you down where he wanted you. Once you felt his knot hitting against your sex you couldn't stop the whining your body made. The need to be breed by this alpha too much to bare. 

Thorin felt her panting under him and the whine in need. Smirking he buried his nose in her neck and gave a feral growl. Sucking the nub of her ear into his mouth he bit gently. Picking up speed he slipped his knot into her small body and felt it lock in place before roaring out in release. Pushing one of his hands under her he rubbed quick circles over the little nub he had found on his prior lovers. When she spasmed and moaned he couldn't help but growl approvingly at the milking around his cock. He held her tightly under him as he filled her with his seed, biting her neck when she tried to get away from his working fingers. When he was done he slowed his fingers to a stop and felt her whimper. Sliding his hand up she flinched when he touched her over worked clit. She was completely limp this time when he rolled them over and when he looked down at her face he saw her to be passed out. Cradling her head in his arm he pulled the blanket back over them and drifted off to sleep again with his sated female in his side. 

................................

It was two days later when Thorin woke again after a round of mating. His knot was gone and his cock sore and chaffed. Groaning he sat up and looked down to see y/n sleeping beside him. She looked completely exhausted and frail. After they had mated the second time they never stopped. Every time he woke his cock was hard again and she was whimpering in need. The animal in him desired her beyond compare and had taken her hard and merciless. Looking down at the omega now Thorin recalled his father's words about fighting not to hurt her. Seeing the many bruises and bloody bites covering her body he hung his head knowing he had failed. Stroking the side of her face with his knuckles he saw her move but only slightly. She was so tired he could tell but he had to get them back home now that her heat was over. She needed a proper meal and they both needed a bath, all he could smell was sex on the both of them. Seeing her dress laying in the corner with his clothes he pulled them over and shook them out. Shaking his trousers he heard a 'tinging' sound and looked over to see the silver bead his grandfather had given him rolling away. Quickly reaching out and grabbing it he looked the bead over in his hand before looking at her. Technically in dwarven culture she was now his wife. Funny the thought had not crossed his mind up until now, he was married. While he was sure the women in their families would conduct a formal event the deed itself was done, she was his and he hers. Digging through his bag he found a brush and scooped her up so her head was in his lap. Being as gentle as possible he brushed through the messy locks of silver. Once it was straightened out he parted an area by her temple and began braiding it. 

................................

 He had not idea how but he had managed to dress y/n in her dirty and bloody dress and bloomers. With his help she had crawled out of the cave and made it a little ways before exhaustion took over and she could go on no more. Carrying her in his arms like one would a child he made his way back home to show everyone his prize. Walking into the mountain with his head held high and his newly claimed mate wrapped securely in his arms Thorin, son of Thrain and once prince of Erabor was not surprised to see people stop and stare. They whispered and looked on as he took her towards the back of the mountain where his parents home was. By the time he made it there he saw not only his family waiting for them but hers as well. Her mother, grandfather and grandmother and a angry looking male he knew was an alpha stood alongside of his parents and siblings. Swallowing he pushed on till he was standing right before them. He saw her grandfather take a deep breath before holding out his hand for Thorin to shake. Holding onto his mate with one arm he grabbed the older males arm and shook it. 

"Come my son. We have a bath drawn for the both of you and fresh clothes. We will all speak after you both have freshened up." Della, Thorin's mother said breaking the silence and leading them inside. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin had carried his mate to his room and saw the large wooden tub steaming with water. His mother and hers had offered to bathe her but he told them he would do it, one reason being it was now his responsibility to care for her but the other being he was embarrassed for their mothers to see the love marks he had put on her body. Laying her on the bed he moved over and shut the door before stripping of his clothes. Looking at her he took a deep breath and gently took her dress and bloomers off. When they both were naked he lifted her up into his arms and stepped into the hot water. Easing them down he held her tight as she awoke in a fright. "Shh it's alright little one..."

"Where are we?" you asked as you looked around the room. It was a simple room, the walls and floors made of stone with a bed in the center and a table with a chair in the corner. There was a chest at the foot of the bed and small items like a smoking pipe and candle on the table. 

"We are in my room, my mother drew us a bath..." he said as he cupped water in his hand and brought it to her shoulder. She winced and curled away from him when the water hit her claiming mark making him move his hand to hold her lower back. "I am sorry y/n but it has to be cleaned." he said. She said nothing only looked at the side of the tub while he grabbed the washing cloth and formed a lather on it. 

"You do not have to wash me." you said in a quiet voice. 

"Aye, I do." was all he said before moving the rag to her chest and cleaning her. He washed every part of her all the way down to her toes before washing her hair. After some time she laid her head on his shoulder again and fell back asleep. It brought him joy to take such care of his mate, to help ease the pain in her body he had caused. When he had finished cleaning her he rubbed his hand over her back and gave a small shake, waking her. She fought to stay awake and he knew she needed rest. "Go dry off and lay in bed." he told her and helped her up and out of the tub. Beginning to wash he watched her dry off and look around, "There is some of my tunics in the chest there you can wear for now." he told her and saw her give a small nod before slowly opening the chest. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she slipped on his gray tunic. He could not help the smile that curled it's way on his mouth when he saw how long the shirt was on her small form. It went to almost her knees and hung off her shoulder. Once she had the tunic on she curled up on his bed and was soon back asleep.

After his bath Thorin dressed in a simple pair of black pants and red tunic. He brushed through his hair and moved towards the door before stopping. Looking back at his mate he took the few steps over to the bed and pulled the covers over her to keep her warm. Smiling slightly he took a deep breath and held his chin high as h made his way to talk to their families. 

................................

Sitting around the table with his parents and grandfather on one side and her family on the other the prince felt anger rising. He had told them what had happened with the other male, the older alpha that had hit y/n. Apparently the other male had came back here saying Thorin cut off his hand in blind rage. "He hit her Adad... Struck her down like she was a man, what was I supposed to do." Thorin said, throwing his hands out.

"He hit her? You are sure of this Thorin..." Thror said with furrowed brows. 

"Aye Grandfather. I swear." Seeing his Grandfather stroke his beard for a while he watched the old king stand and look to y/n's grandfather.

"Come Laku we will ask the lass to be sure..."

"You do not believe me?'' Thorin asked with furrowed brows.

Stopping Thror looked at his grandson and softened his face. "I do lad but I also know what an alpha will do while on the hunt and for that I must be sure."

Watching his grandfather walk away Thorin couldn't help but look down. It did not take long for the two older men to walk back into the main living space. Thror nodded and saw Thrain sigh. 

"Alright Thorin, yer mate told us what happened and I say ya had the right to do what ya did." Thror said before turning to his son, "I beleive you and your father have much to discuss."

Knotting his brows Thorin looked to his father to see him stand and nod his head for him to follow. Seeing Thrain make his way towards the door Thorin looked back towards his room. 

"She will be fine lad, she is safe here." Thrain said and waited for his son to catch up.

..............................

Walking out on the lands by the mountain Thorin looked towards the sea. So far his father had said nothing and he was confused by what they had to talk about. Glancing at his father he took a deep breath, "Adad what is it we have to talk about?" 

Letting out a heavy breath Thrain looked down at the ground. "Your mother and I always knew this day would come. We had everything planned out and knew that when you took a wife she would move into your chambers with you in Erabor..."

Furrowing his brows Thorin looked down.

"... But we are not in Erabor anymore son and I am sorry. I am sorry that things will be hard for you and that we all have to start from scratch."

Not understanding Thorin looked at his father, "Adad?"

"You are married now son and even more so you are mated to an omega. You will need your own space, your own home where she can go through her heats and you can help her... Your grandfather and I have already planned out a area where you can start building." Seeing his son look overwhelmed Thrain stopped and took hold of his son's shoulders. "Lad you will not do this alone. Your brother and I will be there to help you and I am sure Dwalin will help if you ask him."

Looking down Thorin thought. "How long till she goes into heat again?"

"She will go into heat every six months. It can be done by then lad."

Straightening up Thorin looked his father in the eyes, "I am ready." he said and saw his father smile proudly.

..............................

 Thorin worked on his and his mates home every day after work. With his family's help the small home had started to take form and was now down to just little things here and there. Y/n and the other females of their family had went to work making the inside things they would need like blankets and pillows. Over the time of them living together Thorin had gotten to know his mate more and more. She had opened up some, now no longer afraid of him and had even come to talk to him before he would say something first. One night after a long day of working in the forge he went to finish up on their bed, it wasn't a large bed but it would fit them both comfortably. Throwing the feather mattress on he had been saving up for he was startled by a light touch on his arm. Turning he saw it was his omega. 

"Oh I am sorry Thorin, I did not mean to startle you." you said in a soft voice looking up at him.

Smiling down at her tiredly he sighed. "It is fine little one but what are you doing here, I thought you were supposed to be helping your mother tonight."

Biting you lip you looked down, "I was but... it doesn't matter. I brought you supper." you said looking back up at him and holding out the plate of food.

Raising his brows he took the plate and lifted the cloth covering it to see roasted beef, potatoes and carrots with a roll on the side. Smiling at the mouth watering meal he cupped her cheek in his hand and lowered his mouth to hers. They had just recently shared their first romantic kiss as one would call it and now tried to show her his feelings for her reguarly. Pulling away he laid his forehead on hers, "Thank you." he said and saw her smile and nod her head. Turning to sit on the bed he looked back to see her leaving and furrowed his brows, "Won't you stay?" he asked and saw the surprise come over her face before she smiled and made her way back over to him. 

Watching him eat his food you listened to how his day went, rolling your eyes when he mentioned the annoying human men that had come and tried to talk him down on his set price. "You should make a sign that says no negotiating prices."

Chuckling he nodded, "Aye but I don't think they can all read." Taking a sip of his drink he saw her admiring the bed. "Do you like it?" 

Smiling softly you nodded, "Aye, you do great work... When I was little my father tried to teach me how to make a chair..."

"Did you make one?" he asked.

Taking in a deep breath you giggled, "Aye and then when my mother sat down it broke." Seeing him try to not laugh you smiled, "It's okay you can laugh, woodwork is not my craft." 

Chuckling he moved to sit the plate on the dresser he had built. When he felt a small tug of his hair he stopped and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, "What is it?"

Smiling you pulled out the small feathers, "You have feathers all in your hair." 

Sighing he went to run his hand through his hair when she stopped him.

"No... I mean, I can do it. If you want me to that is?" you asked looking down, So far he had not once asked you to help with his hair and you wondered if he trusted you enough.

Hearing the small plea in her voice he relaxed his shoulders and smiled. She had yet to ask to touch his hair and he had wondered if she wanted to or not. "Aye dear one." he said and moved away only to pull his tunic over his head before looking at her.

Blushing at his body you looked down and then over. Scooting over to the headboard you patted your lap, "lay down." you said and saw him chuckle before doing as you said. Once he was laying with his head in your lap you went to work picking out the feathers from the mattress. Cautiously unclipping his beads you ran the strands through your fingers and worked out all the knots and tangles he had gotten today. Messaging his scalp with your fingertips you heard him sigh and relax more. It amazed you how soft his hair was and how thick, smiling to yourself you knotted your brows when you heard a deep rumble. Brushing the strands of hair from his face you saw he was sleeping. Giggling quietly you bit your lip before placing a marriage braid in the hair by his temple. Clipping the bead on the end you smiled lovingly and tucked the braid behind his ear so you could see his face. How lucky you were to be matted to this handsome, hardworking dwarf. Gently lifting his head you scooted down to lay beside him and felt his arm wrap around you and pull you into his chest like you slept every night. Looking over his sleeping face you grinned and sighed, "Goodnight Thorin... I love you." you said in a barely above a whisper. Closing your eyes and cuddling into his chest you missed the large smile that overcame his face when he heard you confession.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Waking the next morning Thorin ran his hand through his hair and stretched like he did every morning. When something new caught his attention he lifted the braid at his temple and saw it was no longer a braid for luck but a marriage braid. A large smile tugged at his lips and he looked down at his still sleeping wife and felt a strong warmth fill his chest. With a sigh he pulled on his tunic and bent down to kiss her forehead before leaving for work. 

......................

When you woke up you found Thorin already gone and bit your lip sadly. You knew he had to work but you wanted to spend time with him as well. Shaking your head you started your day. Going to his parents home you went to your room and grabbed the basket of dirty clothes that needed washing. Seeing Dis come out of her room at the same time you smiled, "Good morning lady Dis."

Rolling her eyes Dis smiled at her sister in law. "I told you not to call me that. I am your sister in law for Mahal's sake."

"Oh I...I'm sorry." you said as you looked down.

Sighing Dis walked beside the shy omega and bumper her basket with hers. "Come on I'll go with you to the river." She said knowing y/n's mother was still sick. 

Grinning at the beta you nodded, "Thank you Dis." you said before walking with her towards the river. 

.....................

Scrubbing the last of your and Thorin's clothes you rung out the tunic and placed it in the basket with the other damp clothes. Dis had finished a while ago but she had still stayed to keep you company. You enjoyed the princess's conversation and were more than happy to have her along with you than your brother. Being an omega you had to always have someone with you and now that you mother had been sick your older brother had been put in charge of escorting you when you had to go out. He had complained and cursed to your grandfather about it but what your grandfather said was final. Every few days he had to walk you down to the river and sit with you while you did your chores. Normally you stayed quiet, not wanting to do anything to anger him. 

"... I suspect it won't be long now..." Dis said, finishing up about when you and Thorin would be able to move into your new home together.

Nodding you looked up and went to say something when you heard your name being called. 

"Y/n!"

Looking back towards the mountain you saw your brother stomping down the hill towards you. He looked angry and you instantly became nervous. 

"What the fuck ya doin' come out without me!? I been lookin' all over for you and you been out here the whole time!" Rahl growled.

Looking up you went to stand and quickly looked down, "I...I'm sorry... Dis said she would come with me."

Glancing at the beta female Rahl scoffed, "Ya actually wanted ta be around this useless wench?" he said gesturing to his sister.

Curling up at his words you looked down. You had come to see the beat female as a friend and were afraid she would only agree with your brother. 

Knotting her brows at the alpha male's words Dis looked towards her friend to see her curled up and on the verge of tears. Glaring back up at the male she let out angry puffs of air, "What is wrong with you? You don't talk to your sister that way?"

Holding up his hands he chuckled, "Hey I am only stating the truth. You hang around her enough and you will learn, your brother already has. Why ya think he ain't ever around her. Why isn't he the one who escorts her around, cause' he knows the only thing useful on her is what's between her legs and that's only every six months."

Gasping at the males words Dis looked now to see y/n crying. "You know nothing of their marriage!" she yelled out, now enraged.

Raising one of his brows Rahl stepped closer tot he female. "I know he ain't touched her since she was last in heat, Mahal I can smell that. He a alpha and yet he don't wanna touch something that's free for him to use as he please. Best I can say is your brother is smart and is just going to use my sister for the only thing she is good for and that's givin' him plenty of children.... Other than she can play maid she ain't much to look at and he would be better off finding him a lover on the side, if he already doesn't have one."

Seeing y/n now sobbing Dis shook her head and turned towards the mountain. Dropping off her laundry Dis quickly headed for the human settlement not far from here. 

................................

Thorin was busy beating on a horse shoe when he saw someone enter his workshop. Looking up to tell of the person he saw it was his sister. Furrowing his brows he sat down the hammer and tongs. "Dis? What are you..."

"Thorin I need you to come with me now..." Dis said but saw her brother shake his head.

"What are you talking about Dis? I'm working. I can't just leave..."

"Y/n needs you." Dis said and saw Thorin sigh.

"Dis I will have to figure it out later..." 

"No Thorin. She needs you now." she said and closed her eyes before walking closer to her brother. "She doesn't know I am here..." 

Over the next ten minutes Dis explained how she and y/n had went out to do laundry this morning by the river. She told Thorin about how they were having a nice time and how y/n was happy and smiling till her brother had shown up. "... he is so evil to her Thorin, the things he says to her and about her..." Shaking her head Dis told her eldest brother what the alpha had said about y/n and their marriage. "... he said that you would only ever have one use for her and basically you would never love or want her..."

Hearing the new information Thorin huffed an growled out. "What did y/n say?" he asked.

Closing her eyes Dis shook her head and looked back up at Thorin, "Nothing. It was like she was used to it. She was crying, she looked so heartbroken, like she believed what he said."

Clenching his teeth together he grabbed his sword and strapped it to his belt, "Where is she now?" he asked as he threw water on the fire. 

"Still by the river I am guessing..." Dis said and saw her brother nod and make his way towards the river.

................................

Getting to the river Thorin looked over the bank and saw a basket full of soaked clothes in it. Looking out into the water he saw y/n standing shoulder deep in the cold water. Quickly making his way down the hill he heard her sobbing and saw her reaching around for something. "Y/n." he called out and saw her head snap to look at him. She had red eyes from where she had been crying and her lips were a blueish color. Furrowing his brows he stepped out a little and held his hand out for her, "Come on dear one, get out of there." When she reached out and took his hand he saw tears in her eyes, "What were you doing little one?"

"I'm sorry Thorin...I.. I can't find it..." you sobbed out. 

Furrowing his brows he looked down at her confused. "Find what Mizimith?"

"Your other sock... all the clothes, they fell into the river and I can't find your other sock. I am so sorry." you cried as you covered your face with your hands. 

Closing his eyes he pulled her into his arms, "Oh amrâlimê I do not care about the sock." Looking down at her he saw she was shivering and quickly took her hand in his and to take her to the mountain when he saw a large bruise on her arm. Furrowing his brows he turned her arm over in his hand and examined the bruise more. When he noticed it was in the shape of a large hand he tightened his jaw and growled. "What happened? Did Rahl do this?" She didn't answer at first and he lifted her chin with his finger. "Tell me the truth y/n." he said in his alpha voice.

Feeling your lip tremble you nodded, "He grabbed my arm and shoved me... I dropped the basket and the clothes fell into the river." Hearing him growl and stomp over to grab the basket of clothes you swallowed, "It was my fault... I made him angry..."

"No y/n. This is not your fault. He has no right to put his hands on you or talk to your the way he does. Dis came and got me from work and told me what he said. Why do you let him talk to you like that?" he asked and saw more tears rolling down her face. 

Shrugging your shoulders you sniffled, "He doesn't like me, he never has. Ever since I was little he has always treated me like that. When our father died it got worse, he is just so angry all the time." you cried. 

Sighing Thorin walked over to his wife and took her hand gently in his. Lifting it to his lips he placed a small kiss on it and looked into her sad eyes, "Come on little one, let's get you home."

.................................

After getting y/n home and into some warm clothes he told Dis to let her rest in their room while he was gone. 

"Where are you going?" Dis asked, looking up from her book.

"To deal with my brother in law." he growled as he marched out of the house. 

Knocking lightly on y/n's family's home he heard footsteps before the door opened to revile y/n's grandmother, Opal. She was a kind woman with a soft smile and caring eyes. She was far in age like Laku but she made the best food Thorin had ever eaten. 

"Thorin my dear what a pleasant surprise." She said with a smile, opening the door so he could come inside. Peaking around his wide frame she furrowed her brows and looked back up at the prince. "y/n is not with you?"

Bowing his head Thorin shook his head, "No ma'm she is resting..."

"Resting? Is she ill as well?" Opal asked with worry, her hand going to her heart.

Quickly shaking his head Thorin gave a reassuring grin, "No ma'm she... she has just had a long morning...actually I was wondering if Rahl was here?"

Sighing Opal looked down. "No he isn't Thorin. Has he done something to her?"

"You do not seemed surprised..." Thorin said with a long look.

Nodding shortly she looked back up at the young man, "Rahl has always disliked his sister, I think he was jealous when she was born and everyone became protective of her. Naku tried to make time for both of his children but I think Rahl always felt less important. After my son died he blamed y/n."

Furrowing his brows Thorin tilted his head, "Blamed her, he was on guard that day correct?"

"Aye he was but he wasn't supposed to. Naku had taken on another day to help pay for y/n's birthday gift. We have tried to tell Rahl that even if he hadn't been working that day that he still would have went to the gates when smaug attacked but he will not listen. Laku has argued with the boy over and over when he throws it in y/n's face but it doesn't seem to work. We have all told y/n that it isn't true but I still think she believes it, still holds the guilt of her fathers death. She loves her brother and listens to what he tells her, no matter how much he hurts her she still hopes that one day he will come around and be the older brother she desires." 

Hearing this made Thorin tighten his jaw and give a nod. "Thank you lady Opal for the information. Although I am sure Rahl is hurting I can not let the abuse on my female continue. I do hope you understand that." Thorin said in as gentle of a voice as he could.

"I do Thorin. They are my grandchildren but she is your wife. I know you will do what is right for her." she said with a knowing look. Coming over to him she reached up to cup his cheek with her shaking hand, "You are a good man Thorin and I am so blessed to have you in our family." 

Smiling Thorin bowed his head, "As am I." he told her before saying his goodbyes and heading out to look for Rahl.


	6. Chapter 6

Entering the tavern Thorin looked around the slightly smoke filled room for Rahl. When he saw the male sitting at the bar with a few of the other dwarves he cut his eyes ad tightened his jaw. The male was just carrying on, laughing and talking with the others like nothing had happened. Walking over to the bar Thorin cleared his throat, "Rahl..." he called. When he was ignored it only added more wood to the fire burning in him. "Rahl." he said again, tapping the males shoulder. When he finally did turn around Thorin knew he was drunk by the smell of alcohol on him and the redness of his face. 

"Well if it ain't my dear ol' brother in law." Rahl smirked as he sipped at his mug of ale. "What can I do for ya, all mighty prince?"

Growling low in his throat Thorin cut his eyes at the male, "A word." 

"Ya want ta talk fine, pull up a stool. I still got a hole' mug ta finish." Rahl said with a roll of his eyes.

Glancing around Thorin lifted his chin, "I think it would be best if we talked outside." When he heard the male sigh and gulp at his mead Thorin gritted his teeth, "It's about y/n."

Scoffing Rahl slammed his mug on the wooden bar top, "Sorry mate no returns. Ya fucked er' she's yer problem now." He laughed.

Before another word could be said Thorin had kicked the stool out from under Rahl and held him by his throat to the bar. Growling deeply he snarled at the other male. "I will only say this once so listen carefully. Y/n is my wife and you will not speak another ill word about her or our marriage. The only reason I have not sliced your throat open now is because she loves you, for reasons I cannot understand. A older brother is meant to care for and guide their siblings, not berate them and crush their spirits. You blame her for your father's death but yet you trash his name by acting the way you do.... Let this be your warning, if you ever lay harm to her again I will kill you, kin or not." he growled. Releasing him he watched the male fall to the floor. Turning around he saw everyone watching him but said nothing as he walked out of the bar and back towards his parents home. 

...............................

 Getting back home Thorin went to his room and was about to turn the knob when he heard his mother's voice. 

"Thorin my dear if you are looking for y/n, she and Dis are at your home." Dela said with a smile. 

Furrowing his brows Thorin thanked his mother and kissed her cheek before going next door. Entering the small home he saw it had been cleaned from top to bottom and now had small things here and there. He could smell supper cooking from the small kitchen as well. Grinning he saw as his sister walked into the room from the bedroom. 

"Hello there."  Dis said with a smile, leaning the broom against the wall. 

"I thought she was supposed to be resting under your care." Thorin asked with a raise of his brow.

Rolling her eyes she smiled. "She is stubborn and had her mind set on helping you. She has been cleaning this place since you left." Thinking Dis moved closer to her brother. "Perhaps you could prove to your wife that she is more than a maid to you.... that her brother was wrong." Dis said before rubbing his arm and leaving the couple alone.

Thinking over his sister's words Thorin laid his cloak over the couch, noticing the new cushions. Placing his boots by the door and leaning his sword by them he walked towards the bedroom. He was quiet, not wanting her to know he was here yet. Hearing humming he smiled and peeked inside to see her folding clothes on the bed. She was facing away from him allowing him to tip toe over to her. Once behind her he moved to brush her hair back from her neck. He felt as she jumped slightly and quickly moved to kiss her shoulder. "You were supposed to be resting little one." he mumbled in a playful manner. 

Shivering slightly at his touch you looked down, "I'm sorry Thorin, I just wasn't very tired." you said. 

Humming in response he breathed in her scent and watched as she grabbed the pile of clothes in her arms ad moved towards the dresser. Seeing another on the bed he lifted it into his arms and moved over beside her. He watched as she neatly placed his clothes in the drawers. His  tunics went into one drawer by themselves along with his trousers in another. She proceeded to place his socks in another and then his tights and underclothes in the second to last. When she turned he saw her jump again and look down to see him holding her pile of clothes. 

"Oh... Thorin I would have gotten it, you didn't have to do that." you said as you took the pile of your clothes from him. 

"Nonsense I have no problem helping you." he told her and watched as she got on her knees to place all of her clothes in the last drawer. Watching as she made a little space for her dresses, socks and bloomers in the one drawer he furrowed his brows. "Why are all of your clothes in one drawer and mine take up four?" he asked. 

Licking your lips you tilted your head, "I thought it would be nice if you had your things organized, so that they would be easy to find.  After-all I do not need much room." you said as you pushed the drawer shut.

Shaking his head he leaned over to grab her clothes from the drawer. "That will not do." Opening the drawers he placed her dresses in with his tunics, making a mental note that she only had two spare ones. Down a drawer he placed her bloomers with his tights and them her socks in with his own along with her extra corset. "There. Both of us have room and now we have an extra drawer for spare sheets." He told her with a small smile. 

Smiling at his kindness you met his eyes. "Would you like supper?"

.............................

You felt pride and overjoyed as Thorin complimented your stew. When you placed a slice of pie before him you heard him groan and giggled. "My grandmother and Amad taught me how to cook since I was old enough to stand on the stool at the counter." you said as you looked down at your lap. 

"You are not having any?" Thorin asked as he finished his pie.

Shaking your head you smiled, "I actually don't care for cooked apples... I don't like when they get all mushy." you said as you stood, cleaning the table.

"Then you made this just for me to eat?" he asked as he sat back in his chair.

Moving to grab his plate you nodded, "A thank you for today..."

Hearing this Thorin reached out to grab her hand before she took the plate. Turning her towards him he looked to her with furrowed brows. "y/n you do not have to thank me for aiding you." he told her. Seeing her gaze lowered he pulled her to him and lifted her to sit in his lap. She blushed at her legs straddling him but he only looked into her eyes, "You are my wife dear one and I will always care for you. What your brother has told you about my love for you is a lie. A cruel lie. I do love you y/n. You are not my maid and you most certainly are not just here to give me children. And I swear to Mahal I do not have nor will I ever have a woman on the side. You will forever be the only woman I bed." When he saw her look to him in shock he chuckled and rubbed his hands up her hips. "Did you honestly think I would only touch you during your heat?" he asked.

Licking your lips you looked down, "I...I just assumed I was not what you wanted..." you said just above a whisper.

Scanning her with his lust filled eyes he tightened his jaw and gently pulled on the ties of her dress. Watching the dress fall open at the top, revealing her corset covered chest he felt his cock stiffen. "Trust me Ghivashel I desire you very much... just didn't want my family to hear." Seeing her cheeks darken he smirked and leaned up to capture her lips as he slowly untied the laces of the dreaded corset. Feeling her hands slowly wrap around him and into his hair he rolled his tongue against her lips. Feeling them part he deepened the kiss as he threw the corset to the floor. Kneading her breast in his palm he heard her mewl and growled lightly. Needing more he held her to him as he stood, carrying her to their bedroom and laying her on the bed. 

You felt nerves fill your belly as Thorin went about kissing your lips and neck. Lust filled you as well but there was also fear, fear of the pain. Turning your neck as he sucked at the skin you breathed deeply. When he pulled your dress down your body you kept your legs closed and your knees pulled up by his hips. Allowing your eyes to slip close you relaxed as his warm hands rubbed over your exposed skin and his mouth moved south. 

Thorin felt his mate relaxing under him the more he touched her and he loved it. Her skin was soft against his calloused hands and he kissed every part he could. He trailed his mouth down her body to her nipples, where he sucked and licked at one then the other, when he was done both of her nipples were hard making y/n moan and gasp. Following further south Thorin got to her womanhood, looking up at her, she met his eyes, there was still a hint of fear in them, "Still trust me lass?" he asked her and she nodded. With this he layed down on his stomach on the bed. Keeping eye contact with her he spread her knees, and opened her up to him. Slowly he gently ran his knuckles up her slit, making her whimper and push her hips up towards his hand. Thorin chuckled but put his arm over her hips to still her, he wanted to make her feel good, but for her to understand he controlled the situation not her.

Leaning forward the dwarf prince ran his tongue up her slit, causing y/n to moan out loudly, grinning he began to lick at her, moaning himself at her taste. After he had her dripping with her juices Thorin placed a finger at her entrance and pushed in, she was tight and his mate gasped and bucked her hips at the intrusion. "Does it feel good little one?" the alpha asked in a low voice, earning a nod from his female making Thorin full out smile. He continued pumping his finger in and out of her, adding a second finger to ready her for him. He licked at her clit and thrusted his fingers, when he felt her muscles flutter around his fingers he stopped and knelled over her. Thorin hovers over her and kisses her lips, he thrust his tongue in and out of her mouth, kissing her, and when he has created the distraction he slowly pushes himself into her.

You gasp as he enters you for the first time since your heat. Letting go of the bed sheets you grab hold of his arm and back. Looking up at Thorin laying on top of you you try and calm down. He looks so beautiful above you, his hair is a veil around your face, blocking out the rest of the world, it is just you and him, your alpha. Seeing him looking at you with nothing but love you smile and lean forward to lick at his cheek lightly making him growl. It isn't a hard growl, it is one full of love and passion.

Pulling almost completely out of her, Thorin thrusts himself back into her slowly, making her moan his name and dig her nails into his back, pulling his hair slightly. He feels the alpha in him rattle the cage, wanting out but he holds it back, wanting this night to be slow and loving. However, he cannot stop the growl that escapes his throat, a low primal growl. Rocking his hips against hers, slowly and as gently as possible, Thorin sucks more marks into her skin, he is trying to appease the beast by marking his territory.

In time you loose yourself to the feelings Thorin is giving you, you push your hips up against his meeting his thrusts. You also begins to kiss and lick at his neck. Feeling brave you nip at his neck then suck his skin to create your own mark on your alpha.

Thorin enjoys y/n's playfulness and allows her to continue her assault on his neck, giving her a playful growl when she nips him. He knows that she is marking him as well but he doesn't mind. After-all he is hers as well. Deciding to let the alpha out a little more Thorin pushes back into her with more force, hitting her sweet spot. He cannot hold the animal back anymore when y/n moans and scratches her nails down his back, her muscles pulsing around his shaft. His omega screams his name as he grabs her hip hard with one hand, wrapping his other hand in her hair. Thorin could feel her fluttering around his cock and licked the whole way up her neck. Burying his nose into his one's neck he purred "Let go amrâlimê , Let go."

With your alpha's command you stopped fighting the pressure you had been holding back. White light was all you could see as you came undone around his cock, screaming his name over and over.Before long you fill him push into you deeply and still, groaning into your neck and biting at your skin. Feeling the warmth fill your lower belly you knew he spilled himself inside of you. 

Tensing as he finished Thorin panted and then gently eased out of her. He felt her tremble at first but when he rolled to lay beside her and pulled her into his side he heard her yawn. Smirking he pulled the covers over them both, "Seems you are now tired. Sleep Âzyungûn," he told her. Petting her hair he felt her lay her head in his chest and before long she was asleep. 

 


End file.
